New heros, New emenies
by Kilaco77
Summary: Kaz has the worse day of his life. Fights, failing tests, and having his favorite superhero like Oliver more! But, every storm has an eye, and Kaz's comes when he meets Cypheris, a powerful Anti-Hero, who'll give him powers, but at a price. A price he may regret, or he may love.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaz's P.O.V**

Oliver and I walked into Mighty Med, and the day couldn't have been worse. I'd failed my history test, Jordan was mad at me, Gus almost got me detention, and NOW...

Mighty Med. Was. PACKED.

Nurses and Doctors were rushing around, and we barely got through the maze of beds. I opened the door into the training/physical therapy center and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to block out the day I'd had so far. Then, a coffee cup slammed into the back of my head, causing my head to pound. Alan starting laughing behind me. I felt the back of my head, only to feel blood trickling through my hair.

"What was that for!"

I yelled, turning to look at Alan. His face was red from laughing, and he was kneeling.

"B-bec-cause y-your and n-nor-normo!"

He said, gasping for breath I was fuming, but Horace walked into the room.

"Kaz! Tecton is in serious condition! We need you, STAT!"

I grumbled but followed. My head was killing me, not to mention the blood from the small cut trailing down my neck was REALLY uncomfortable. I wiped it away quickly, but Horace noticed.

"Kaz, what happened?"

He asked, looking at the back of my head. I turned away from him.

"Alan happened. Need I say more?''

I said sarcasticly. Horace shook his head.

"You can't work on Tecton with a head injury. I love my patients, and I refuse to put them in danger."

Then his face lit up.

"But I still love bridges more!"

He walked off, but I watched him.

HRe walked up to Oliver, and asked him to work on Tecton. He nodded, and went over to Tecton's bed.

In about thirty minutes, Oliver finished, and Tecton sat up.

"Thanks Kid."

He said, punching Oliver in the shoulder.

"You a good doctor."

I turned around to keep myself from punching someone, and walked towards the back of the hospital. I grabbed some bandages from a table. I put some one the back of my head, and slumped against the wall. I closed my eyes, and tried to not focus on a throbbing in my head.

"Dude."

Someone shook my shoulder, and a opened my eyes. A girl, around my age, with long silver hair and gray eyes, was close to my face.

"Hi."

I said, pushing her off me. She sighed and sat down beside me. I noticed her leather outfit, and her gloves that only exposed her fingers.

" Bad day, huh?"

She asked, and I replied.

"My friend hates me, I almost got detention, I failed my history test AND my favorite hero likes my best friend, and hates me, kinda. Otherwise, today is just like normal"

She gave me a smile, then she faced me completely.

"SO... What your saying is you want powers?"

She asked, catching me off-guard.

"Well, that would be cool but-''

She cut me off.

"I'm Cypheris, and I can give you superpowers."

She stood up and turned, exposing her black wings.

"Come on! You know you wanna fly."

I marveled at her wings, and I nodded.

"Alright. To give you superpowers, you gotta stand up."

I stood, and she smiled proudly.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"ONETWOTHREE!"

She blaster me with a ray of light, and it hurt like crazy. When the light ended, and grabbed onto her for support. The pain faded, and I shook my head.

"You, Kazmeris, now have super-strength, super speed, a healing factor, telekinesis, and the power of fire, earth, wind and water. Oh, and there's a catch."

I gave her a confused look.

"Don't worry! The catch is just to keep these powers, you have to become an Anti-Hero."

I stood up completely, and pulled my hand away from her shoulder.

"I have to be an Anti-Hero, like the kind that fights for money or who's side they agree with?"

She nodded, and I took a deep breath.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaz P.O.V

"Okay."

I nodded, and Cypheris smiled. She put her hands on my shoulders, and pushed me to the main part of the hospital. Horace caught sight of us, and quickly smiled. He walked towards us, clipboard in hand.

"Ms. Cypheris. I see your up on your feet after the whole 'claw marks in stomach' incident."

She laughed, and pushed me closer to Horace.

"Can I borrow this one

She asked, making me smile brightly. Which NEVER happens. Horace nodded, but his eyes were confused. Cypher led me towards the parking lot. Okay.. It's actually a "whatever you drove to the hospital if you didn't fly or speedrun here parking lot".

We stopped in an place with nothing around, and she looked at me.

"Okay. First things first. What's your hero name?"

I thought over Cypheris' question, and then answered.

'Mighty Man!"

I exclaimed, earning a small giggle from Cypheris.

After that, she taught me to use my super strength, speed, flight, and healing ability.

"Alright. To use your fire, water, earth and air powers, you have to focus."

I focused on the wall, and a firey blast erupted from my hands, sending my backwards.

I slammed into Tecton's ship, and the engines roared. I ran in front of the jet, and held onto the front, trying to keep it from smashing into the hospital. The ship pushed against me, but I stood my ground. Then, the weight lessened slightly, and I looked at my side. Cypheris was also pushing against ship, and was trying to use her powers to stop the engines.

"Kaz!"

Oliver's voice came over the engines, and I pushed the jet back as far as possible. Suddenly, the engines stopped, and the weight fell away from my hands.

"Kaz. What the heck!"

Oliver ran up to me as I fell to the ground in exhaustion. Skylar, Horace and Alan followed.

"Great. Alan's here so everybody's gonna know."

I said, throwing my hands in the air with defeat. Cypheris gave me a bewildered look.

"Kaz! What. Was. That."

Oliver pressed on, and I let out a sigh.

"I have superpowers."


	3. Chapter 3

Cypheris' P.O.V

"I have superpowers."

I cringed at the words, knowing I was totally busted. Truth was, I wasn't supposed to give people powers. It was only to be used under very important circumstances. But the poor, adorlable, very, very cute boy looked miserable. His black hair and dreamy eyes caught me - wait, what am I saying?! It doesn't matter. Anyways, what happened next caught me off guard.

"That's great!" Horace slapped Kaz's back, making him stumble. "What?!" Kaz's voice matched up with mine. Horace laughed, and Skylar stomped away, making Oliver follow. "We needed a new superhero! Every normo is getting bored of the same hero's for years and years. You'll be a new face in the sea of old." Horace's face went serious, and he looked away "I've been reading way too many comic books.'

He walked away, and Alan followed. I looked at Kaz, and he looked at me. "Okay." Kaz said, pointing at Horace. "either I'm crazy, which is very possible, or we just got away with that." A goofy smile was plastered across his face, making me smile to too. We high-fived each other, and the sound of yelling caught use off guard. Kaz sighed. "I better go check on that." He walked off, and my eyes followed him dreamily.

Kaz's P.O.V

I jogged into the hospital, following the sound of Skylar's yelling. The door of the training and physical therapy center flung open, and Oliver came stumbling out. He was clutching his stomach, and his eyes were closed. I ran up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Dude?! Are you okay." He shook his head, and he let go of his shirt.

A long, but not very deep scratch ran down his side. My eyes widened and I pointed towards a doctor. "Go get healed up, okay." He walked towards the doctor, and I knocked opened the door.

Skylar was pacing around the room, and the couch was flipped over. A jagged piece of metal stuck out the leg of the couch, and a little blood was on the end.

"Skylar?" She whipped around, and glared at me. "What do you want?" She hissed, startling me. "What's wrong with you." She laughed, but it was clearly forced. "Why do you care, Mister Hero of the year." She said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air.

"What's wrong is that you become all high and mighty, I'm still stuck here with no powers. Wht about me. What I am I. I mean, why you, of all people here!" She slammed her fist against the wall, and I glared at her. "What do you mean 'me of all people'." I asked, making her get near my face.

"You're an untrustworthy, reckless coward. You have no chance as a hero."

The words stung, and I got closer to her face too. 'Who said I was gonna be a hero." I hissed, making her eyes widen, and I stomped out.

I got back to Cypheris, and I rubbed my hands together.

"Alright. How do I become Anti-Hero"

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I planned on updating sooner but I went over to a friends house. And if you noticed at the it says a instead of an, it's because Kaz+Gammer=NEVER.

KILA OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Kaz's POV

"There." Cypheris smiled as she adjusted the black and white mask on my face. She pulled away, and looked me over. The costume was unlike any I'd seen on any other superhero before

The black mask fit perfectly on my face, and it had a white rim around the outside and eyes. It also masked my eyes, turning them white. The suit was black too, but it had a white triangle that started at the shoulders, and ended at the stomach. Last but not least, the black cape and white gloves and boots covered anything that could make me look like, well, Kaz. I looked into the mirror, and smiled proudly.

"So Mighty Man," Cypheris said behind me, "do you like it." I nodded, and she grabbed my arms, leading me outside of the bathroom.

And yes, it was the men's room.

Once we got to the main part of Mighty Med, Horace caught sight of us. He walked towards us, a confused looked plastered on his face. Horace stopped in front of Cypheris, but she just smiled. "Who's this." Horace questioned, his voice confused and startled.

"Uh, this is Mighty Man." She said, trying her best not to stutter. "He is a new superhero I met, not to long ago. Yeah, he, uh, came to Mighty Med because he wanted to meet," She looked around nervously, and then threw her hands towards him. "You!" She laughed, and turned to me, giving me a scared smile. I nodded and stuck my hand out for him to shake. Horace shook my hand, but he eyed me unconvinced. He shrugged and walked away, making us both sigh with relief. Cypheris grabbed my arm again and lead me to the "Whatever you drove if"- nevermind. Anyways, she created a portal-one of her many talents-and shoved my into it.

I fell onto my back, and Cypheris fell on top of me. Her face was even with mine, and we just stared at each other, embarrassed.

"Cy! You're back!" A boy-ish voice interrupted our "situation''. Cypheris got up, and pulled me up with her. A boy around our age, dressed in a black spy-like suit, patted Cypheris on her back, and she rolled her eyes. She motioned for me to follow her, and she walked down the hall. I caught up with her, and looked my surroundings. The floor and walls were stone bricks, and the corridor was very cold.

We entered a bright room, with lights everywhere. Cypheris pulled me slightly in front of her, and I looked back at her. "K- I mean, Mighty Man, this is Deathpool. My brother."


End file.
